


Hey! notice me!

by ahominecchii



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crushes, F/M, Feelings, Flirting, I feel your pain Irina girl dont worry, Rejection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3907936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahominecchii/pseuds/ahominecchii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bitch sensei just wants Mr Karasuma to notice her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love this ship and I love Mr Karasuma, I literally haven't seen any fics with these two and I thought it was time to make one.
> 
> This is my first assassination classroom fic so I hope you all enjoy it!

The art of seduction wasn’t difficult to master, every woman was born with it, whether you charmed a nice young store clerk into giving you a discount on the handbag you wanted or were using it for an assassination all seduction methods were the same, or so Irina thought.

Despite going to countless countries and ending the lives of hundreds of men due to her charm there was one person that didn’t seem to be falling for her womanly ways.

She tried every trick in the book to get Mr Karasuma to fall for her, or at least look at her, the “oops I’ve dropped my pencil” trick didn’t go down well, before she could pick up the object the man had handed her one from his pocket and told her to “be careful next time” all in which annoyed her to the core, and the “I’m going to flick my hair so my perfume scent will flutter” plan had sunk like a lead balloon, resulting in flicking her golden locks directly into Mr Karasuma’s eye instead.

Straight approaches on the subject didn’t work either; Irina thought that if she couldn’t make Mr Karasuma fall for her she’d at least have him for the night, his toned figure and strict features screamed dominating and the more Irina thought about it the more she could picture their forbidden-by-school-policy steamy love making, all in which made her want to fight more.

Hinting out that they should fool around whilst the students were in a school assembly also wasn’t the best idea she’d ever thought of, resulting in the man ignoring her existence for the rest of the hour, and although she prided herself on being strong willed Irina was starting to think this was one seduction mission she couldn’t complete.

o0o

“You’ll never win Mr Karasuma’s heart with that kind of defeatist attitude”

New Chanel pure white gold dusted stilettos were meant to stay as beautiful as the day you bought them, so when Irina heard she was on break duty and the students were allowed 20 minutes outside her first thought was “you won’t catch me out there walking over that shitty grass” but the downside to that decision meant that she was alone in the classroom looking out the window, which was fine, until Korosensei entered through the wooden doors.

The smile that was permanently plastered on his minimal features was hidden behind a chocolate bar currently sticking out between his teeth, and whilst he was munching on the treat his tentacles wandered in and out of the five bags he was holding fill of snacks.

Irina rolled her eyes and turned back to watch the students play among the grass and flowers, the game of tag they were playing had been in full swing for over ten minutes and frankly she was a little bored but watching them was better than talking to the yellow octopus they’d spent the few months trying to kill.

But his last sentence struck Irina as curious and as she turned around to face Korosensei once more her mouth opened in question.

“You should view Mr Karasuma the same way you view the Bushido, men with strong senses of pride and honour, but that’s only the exterior, inside every man there is a soft spot; even the greatest of samurai over the years”

Irina’s mouth closed as soon as Korosensei started to speak, whatever snack he was looking for he seemed to have found as he settled the rest of his bag on the floor and turned to face her, and no matter how many times she looked at him she could never get use to that goofy grin he was always supporting.

“What do you mean?” she asked and leaned back against the windows and folds her arms.

Korosensei chuckled as he proceeds to unwrap his snack.

“If you haven’t noticed Mr Karasuma doesn’t seem like type to go after women that give themselves out so easily, if you want to win him over that badly maybe you should try a different approach, one that differs from your normal tactics.

It was almost like a light bulb buzzed its way on in Irina’s head, all her life she’d seduced men into bed because she was dressed a certain way or acted in a flirty manner, and over the years it’d gotten so easy to trick them she’d forgotten that not all men were the same, a hand full of them still had morals and didn’t buy into her usual cheap tricks.

Her shoes clicked against the stained floorboards as she made her way towards the door, completely forgetting the children was in her care until break was over, but stopped before she could slide it open.

“I would touch your shoulder in appreciation but…” her sentence trailed off, instead sighing and pulling the wood of the door to the side so she could stomp out and make her way down the hall to Mr Karasuma’s office.

 

o0o

 

The thunderous pounding on the door caused Mr Karasuma to flinch in his chair and before he could tell the guest to enter Irina walked in making her presence known.

“You’re meant to wait until you’ve been invited in”

“I need to talk to you” with a single wipe of the desk Irina propped herself on top wood and shadowed over the black haired man; who had no problem showing his irritation to the woman.

“I just finished sorting those out” Mr Karasuma sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger, Irina on the other hand didn’t seem to care, with one leg crossed over the other she knew her position was extremely suggestive, and if the man in her line of sight was affected by how good she looked his face gave nothing away.

“What am I to you Tadaomi? Irina wouldn’t go as far as to say she was a man eater but she definitely knew her way around the opposite sex, her finger slid over the desk and attached itself to the others tie and slowly walked her fingers up his chest, over his crease free shirt until they reached his neck, teasing the baby hairs that stood tall on the males skin 

“Huh? What am I to you Tadaomi? Just a colleague? A friend? Because…” her filed nails raked over his pale skin, leaving pink lines in its path. “I’d prefer you saw me as your lover” nimble fingers tangled into dark hair and leaned forward until they were a breath away, and Irina didn’t know if it was her imagination or not but it looked like the man that always prided himself on being kept together had been visited by the blush fairy.

“Irina…” Mr Karasuma whispered and Irina felt her heart pick up in pace. She’d never seen Mr Karasuma’s face so relaxed as he spoke, normally when she looked into his eyes her heart raced with fear but now, with his eyes shining so brightly with something she’d never seen before Irina felt the familiar heart race of arousal flow through her veins.

“What are you to me you ask? Irina nodded and Mr Karasuma sighed and rose from his chair and walked around his desk only to stop in front of the woman; slamming his hands down on either side of her hips on the desk.

“What are you… to… me?” he asked again and leaned closer, staring at Irina with sharp eyes, it was too much for Irina to handle at one time, her finger reached up and traced the one line of Mr Karasuma’s jaw in the most seductive way possible; one move she knew could win over any man.

“Yes, tell me…”

“You… Irina to me you are…” Mr Karasuma inched towards her ear, his warm breath ragged over its shell and Irina’s breath hitched.

“You are… messing up my files” a part of Irina thought it was too good to be true but another part of her also thought that maybe Mr Karasuma had come around and finally seen the beauty that she was.

She watched him step away from her with a sigh and run his hand through his hair.

“Now I have organise all these papers again, unless you want to help me I suggest you tend to the students, their break is nearly over”

As surprising as it is to say this isn’t the first time Irina had been rejected, it was the second and it didn’t seem to get any less painful.

 Shoes met the floor and even though every fibre in Irina’s body told her to leave her mind couldn’t take Mr Karasuma's reply that easily.

“You’ll come running to me one day Tadaomi! Just you wait!”

Before the man could so much breathe Irina was out of the room, only a person shaped cloud left behind to indicate she was actually there.

Mr Karasuma sighed as he stared at the spot Irina once stood, he couldn’t help the slight smile that worked its way on to his features because he’d never seen a woman so determined to get his attention, it was refreshing… it was something he hadn’t seen a very long time.


	2. Operation K-man's ideal!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yessir I'm back with another chapter! in a way I can understand bitch sensei's pain because Karasuma sensei is hot stuff, like I ship them together but I ship Karasuma with myself so I'm in a tricky situation lmao
> 
> anyway enjoy!

“It’s the way you dress that’s the problem bitch-sensei; you’re showing too much skin”

Irina didn’t see a problem in her dress sense, if anything the way she dressed wasn’t revealing enough. She always found herself toning down her outfits because of the school environment she’d been forced to enter and yet, even with her wearing a leather mini skirt that barely covered her ass and a plain white shirt complete with black leather belt to cover her nipples the students still complained that it was inappropriate.

“Then how do you suggest I dress then?” she asked as she continued to eat her lunch which consisted of a single banana.

She could feel the beady eyes of a certain yellow octopus on her with every bite she took and it took her longer than she’d like to admit to finally realise that she was fuelling his perverted fantasies.

A few students hummed in thought as their eyes scanned over her current outfit with disgusted, the leather boots and loose suspenders didn’t help at all.

“You should try dressing a little more... lady like…” Nakamura stated and walked up to the lady and tapped her boots.

“Karasuma sensei will never fall for you dress like this”

Irina couldn’t help looking down at her outfit for a quick check, for the first time in her life she doubted her own dress abilities. Every day before she walked through the doors of class E she checked over her outfit to make sure it was fine and every day she blew herself a kiss through the mirror because she thought she looked fabulous, but now, with these snot nose brats looking down on her style choices Irina thought she’d picked wrong.

“I think I look fine!” she voiced and jumped off Korosensei’s desk. “You kids wouldn’t understand adult style!”

She folded her arms with a huff and tried to look as stubborn as usual, but in her head she was secretly thinking about what Mr Karasuma would say about her outfit of the day… and all the previous outfits she’d worn.

“Like no offence bitch sensei but you kinda look easy”

The flames of hell didn’t compare to the heat that had risen to Irina’s cheeks, and as she whipped her head around to find the culprit that dared speak to her in such a manner soon discovered it was none other than the “bad boy” of the class, Karma Akabane.

“Listen here you little-“

“There you go getting upset whenever you hear something you don’t like” the boy teased and Irina found herself shutting up despite all the things she wanted to say.

“You say you have feelings for Karasuma sensei, or at least you’ve so blatantly hinted them out and yet you do nothing to try and make him fall for you-“

The red head planted his feet on the ground and weaved between the chairs and desks until he was face to face with the 20 year old with a grin plastered on his face that even the devil would envy.

“You dressed like that gives out so many signals to sleezebags, aw hell, right now you look like even _I_ could get with you”

The veins pulsing in Irina’s neck was surely visible for the others to see, and with every inch Karma’s grin got wider Irina wanted to smash chair over his head.

“You haven’t even tried to find out what Karasuma sensei’s ideal type is have you?”

Irina’s mouth opened but closed shortly after she realised she had no reply and it angered her to no end.

“I didn’t think so…”

Karma turned his back to the blonde and started making his way back through the line of chairs, only stopping to lean against Nagisa’s desk.

“Because you’ve been in this “seduction business" for so long-“he stated with air quotes. “You seem to think every man is going to fall for your cheap tricks and tight skirts”

Karma threw his arm around the blue haired boy and completely ignored how uncomfortable it was making him to be this close to someone.

“Well Karasuma sensei isn’t everyone, and clearly your petty attempts aren’t working on him so how about we do something else?”

“We?” she asked and saw several heads nod as they caught on to what Karma was trying to say.

“Let us help you bitch sensei! We’ll ask Karasuma sensei questions throughout the day and see what his replies are, that way when we all join up here later and discuss it we can figure out what his ideal type is!” Kaede suddenly burst out and then giggled when the class showered her with praise.

“That’s exactly what I was thinking” Karma removed his arm from around Nagisa and strolled back to the front of the classroom and stopped in front of Korosensei; whose standard smile gleamed on his bright face. “If it’s okay with octopus here”

Korosensei’s cheerful laugh echoed throughout the room and slowly he brought his tentacles together to lace them.

“I think it’s a wonderful idea! Look at this as detective work, a crucial part in becoming an assassin!”

The class nodded in unison and turned back to where Irina was standing. She couldn’t fight the blush that had painted her cheeks because to know that the class wanted to help her out was a nice feeling; even if they were just kids and a monster.

She sighed and refolded her arms with a huff. “Fine! Fine fine meet me back here after lunch” her sentence was followed up loud cheers and yahoos from the class and even she had to smile a little.

“Operation K-man’s ideal is ready to go!”

 

o0o

 

“Ka-ra-su-ma-sen-sei!” Kaede put on her best smile as she enter the black haired man’s office. Her hands hung behind her back as she lightly skipped towards his desk, ignoring the raised eyebrow the man was giving her.

“What’s wrong?” the green haired girl giggled as she approached her teacher with the brightest smile she had to offer and with the tip of her index finger slide it along the wood and brought it to her face to inspect the cleanliness.

“I wanted to ask you a question!”

Karasuma looked up from his laptop before closing it slightly to indicate the girl had his undivided attention.

“What your favourite kind of woman?”

Apparently the question had thrown the male off a bit as his naturally narrow eyes widened slightly. His eyes locked on the student gleaming from head to toe currently bouncing on the balls of her feet and with a sigh shut his laptop completely.

“ A strong woman I suppose…” he started; rubbing his cheek a little. “ I like women that are independent and can take care of themselves, but would allow themselves to be protected also… not that it matters”

He ran a hand through his spiky hair with another sigh and turned his gaze back to the student. “Why do you ask?”

“No reason!” she yelled and rushed towards the door to leave. “Thanks sensei!”

Completely perplexed didn’t begin to explain how Karasuma was feeling but decide not to dwell on the situation that had happened a few seconds ago, and with his last but not least sigh of the hour reopened his laptop to continue his work before he was rudely interrupted.

 

o0o

 

“Yo Karasuma sensei we wanna ask you something!”

A few hours of written essays explaining the progression of the student’s assassination task had earned Karasuma a break, the weather was nice enough for him to take a scroll out on the field and the sound of the birds chirping sounded wonderful and the sweet refreshing smell of cut grass thanks to Korosensei was clearing his airways just the right way. Until he’d heard someone call his name.

Karasuma could see the heafy outlines of Terasaka and Hara running towards him, a sight he thought he’d never see. The two of them had smiles on their faces as they approached him on the field and once again he raised his sharp eyebrow as he thought about what they could possibly want from him.

“Are you a boob or ass man?”

Eyebrows shot into his hairline as the question lingered over the three of them, and as he involuntarily coughed Karasuma had to stop himself from actually answering the question.

“That’s a highly inappropriate question to ask your teacher Terasaka”

“Huh? Is it? It was a question we were discussing among each other and didn’t want to leave you out!”

The question made Karasuma feel extremely uncomfortable, discussing such a preference with students was certainly deemed inappropriate, especially when his students were no older than 15 years old.

“I’m sorry I can’t answer that, maybe you would get a better reply from that yellow octopus” a friendly smile was all he could offer at this time and yet his cheeks hurt from the strain of them.

“Korosensei goes way too in depth with his answers, its borderline creepy” Hara huffed and placed her hand on Terasaka’s shoulder. “let’s ask him anyway” the wink that the young girl threw at her team mate didn’t get passed Karasuma's eyes but before he could ask what that was all about the two were running back to their classroom; leaving Karasuma to his confused thoughts.

 

o0o

 

All throughout his life Karasuma never saw himself as popular, he was highly aware that his looks caught the eye of a few women here and there but that was the extent of it all, however, today he seemed to be in the spotlight and he didn’t like it. All day the student had been approaching him with various questions and after the 5th one he realised they were all questions surrounding his love life, or lack of.

He felt physically and mentally drained from talking so much, having to rattle his brains answering stupid childlike questions was doing serious damage on his intelligence, and no sooner did he mange to settle back down at his desk he heard the window leading to the hallway bang.

He turned his head to look at the culprit and saw a large piece of cardboard held against the glass with the question “what’s the most romance thing you’ve ever done Karasuma sensei?”

He could feel the vein of anger pulse in his forehead, all these questions were too much and too personal. He slammed his fist down on the desk whilst pointing at the students he’d identified as Megu and Karma holding the board together.

“You two! Get inside my office!” he yelled and growled when he watched the two students drop the board with fear and ran off laughing. And determined not to let them get away that easily he ran after them; not trying to control the fire leaking from his pores.

“What is wrong with you all today!” he yelled as soon as he slid the wooden doors to class E open. He was breathing heavily and his shoulder rose and fell with every breath he took, but not due to unfitness but due to his rising annoyance.

As he looked around the classroom he saw every student was sitting in their assigned seats and staring back at him with wide innocent eyes, even Korosensei’s face, which normally supported a cheesy grin, was reduced to a simple straight line.

“What are you talking about sensei? You’re interrupting our lesson” Karma said with his eyes closed. His foot was balancing on his seat and he was picking at his ears in the most natural way, almost like he wasn’t just outside of Karasuma’s office window less than 5 minutes ago.

“You guys have been asking me suspicious questions all day and I want to know why?” Karasuma stepped into the room and slid the door close with a bang, one that made every child in the class flinch.

He walked towards Korosensei’s desk and turned to face the students with folded arms and a face that said “start talking”

“We were just curious that’s all…” Kaede was the first to break the ice and all eyes focused on her small frame. “We’re at that age where we’re starting to develop love interests and are starting to see changes...” the silence snickers of the students meant that they'd caught on with the lie, silencing thanking Kaede for starting them off.

"T-That’s right Karasuma sensei!” Okajima piped up and slammed his fist against his table. “We are young and free! We’re becoming young adults and becoming more and more interesting in the opposite gender! Look at me! I have to learn from erotica magazines and peeping!”

Okajima placed his hand on his face and whimpered quietly and received a pat on the back from Isogai. “Look at what we’ve become!”

“We thought you’d help us Karasuma sensei!”

One by one the students palmed their faces and broke into fake crying and the action caught Karasuma off guard, when he entered the room he didn’t want to make them cry and now he has and didn’t know what to do.

“i-i-i- but- you-“he stuttered and turned to Korosensei; who was dabbing a tissue on his beady eyes with one tentacle and blowing his nose with the other.

“The students came to you in confidence Karasuma sensei, they came to you in desperation to settle their teenage wonders and you turned them all down like a monster” Korosensei blew his nose loudly to which Karasuma flinched at.

He didn’t expect this to happen; he thought the students were just trying to meddle in his life not come to him with their wonders. A single sweat drop rolled down the back of his neck as he watched the students cry on each other’s shoulders and snort into used tissues and the sight itself was enough to make him groan.

“Listen, all of you!” he said into the room filled with muffled noises. “I thought something different… i thought…” Karasuma paused, because he didn’t want to reveal his real reasons. “It doesn’t matter what I thought…”

He leaned back against Korosensei’s desk and sighed louder. “I understand you’re all teenagers now and are having certain thoughts and feelings… ive been there… i-“he trailed off because he could feel the piercing eyes of each and every teary eyed student in the room.

“The point is, if you’re having worries or doubts you can speak to me about them, I am your teacher after all… and if the girls don’t feel comfortable talking to me remember that Irina is around too”

Standing up straight Karasuma started making his way towards the door but turned around before he opened it.

“I’m… I’m sorry…” he whispered and proceeded to make his way out silently; his head hung between his shoulders.

“I think we over did it a bit” Karma said as soon as the door was shut; numerous heads nodding in agreement.

“Poor Karasuma sensei, he looked so guilty I almost feel bad about lying… almost…”

Korosensei’s laugh echoed throughout the classroom and soon the students joined him too, holding their heads as they chuckled loudly.

“So…” a note book emerged in one Korosensei’s tentacles as well as a pair of glasses and a short brown wig. “What information did you all manage to get”

Several other notebooks and appeared as the students retrieved them from inside their desks with grins on their faces.

“Today I found out Karasuma sensei’s favourite food is all American cheese burgers” Hinano voiced up and flicked over the page of her glittery book. “And that his favourite drink is matcha tea”

Korosensei hummed in delight as he scribbled down the new information. “Very good very good”

“Well I found out that Karasuma sensei likes strong women with a sense of independence” Kaede giggled. The class coo’d in interest at Kaede’s good find.

“Well done Kaede, that information will be extremely useful later on”

“This is the point where Korosensei is replaced with sleezebag sensei it seems” Okajima laughed. “He’s really into this.

As the students discussed their finds they didn’t hear Irina walk through the doors, she looked over them in their happy states of conversation and cleared her throat to get their attention.

“What’s going on here?”

“Bitch sensei!” the class chimed and turned their seats towards her.

“Today the students have been putting their detective skills to the test to find out information about Karasuma sensei” Korosensei said with a laugh. “I must admit they have proven to be quite the information gatherers”

Irina’s face twisted in confusion because she had no idea why the students would need information about Karasuma, but as she remembered their previous conversation her cheeks started to heat up in embarrassment.

“Is this all because of what we talked about?”? she asked and watched the students nod in unison.

“Don’t worry bitch sensei, by the time we’re finished you’ll have Karasuma sensei begging to be your boyfriend” Nakamura said and threw the older woman a wink.

Boyfriend… Irina had never thought about Karasuma like that. Yeah sure she’d like to spend more time with the man and go on dates with him and maybe even spend the night with him but as boyfriend and girlfriend? The labels never crossed her mind. It made her cheeks heat up even more.

“Well umm” Irina coughed and turned her gaze towards the wall. “Thanks I guess… whatever you’re doing…”

The class laughed at the more than visibly blush painting her cheeks.

“Let’s discuss Karasuma sensei’s hobbies and likes of women in more detail” Korosensei voiced and slid over to the blackboard.

“Today’s lesson will consist of what information you’ve managed to discover among yourselves and in teams” as Irina looked over to the blackboard the sentence “operation K-man’s ideal” was written with a cloud bubble around it and the blush that was starting to fade had risen once again.

“The midterms aren’t for another few months so we have time to talk about leisurely subjects such as this”

As the students chatted among themselves Irina watched them with a faint smile on her face, seeing these kids that’s she’d only known for a short period of time going this far for her happiness was heart-warming. But her thoughts were cut off by a question.

“Hey! Can anyone tell me why Karasuma is sitting in his office with his head in his hands?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a oneshot but apparently it didn't end up like that lol comment if you liked it and want to see more and stuff or ill just carry on a shitty fic that no one likes and waste perfectly good fic space on the assassination classroom tag lol
> 
> See you next chapter!


End file.
